Heaven in this Hell
by Howell-At-Me
Summary: What if Jack had a Vision of a woman in Davy Jones' locker?


Disclaimer: Along with the millions of fan girls who love Captian Jack...I do not own him.

May contain At Worlds End Spoilers...not sure.

Ok before you all start reading this and for those of you that seen AWE and Jack with his shirt off you know there is no scars on his chest, but in the first movie there is a deleted scene were he shows Elizabeth that he does has some scars on his chest from being shot and some wierd little vian problem running up his arm

* * *

Jack laid on his ship's deck thinking about how to get out of here. If only he knew were here was. It was miles and miles of dirt, and not a drop to drink. Last thing he remembered was the Kraken, then getting knocked unconscious by one of its tentacles slamming him against the main mast. The Kraken couldn't have eaten him, he expected the insides to be much more damp and soggy then dry and hot. He was starving too, but all he had to suffice his hunger was a jar of peanuts. He knew it wasn't going to last forever so he promised himself to only eat one peanut a day. He sat up to go get his peanut but stopped, for there was a woman sitting by the helm and she was staring right at him. Her blue eyes sent shivers down his spine as she looked him over. The woman wore a high class white dress with little black beads in a intricate pattern running down the front, middle of her bodice, and Blond curls ran down the middle of her back. 

"Who are ye?" he asked standing up.

She also stood and began to walk over to him "Does it really even matter?"

Jack seemed ant a loss for words, "Um…"

"I'm your Heaven in this Hell." she answered simply.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked

"Davy Jones's Locker."

"Oh bugger," He muttered "Why are ye here then, what'd ye do to deserve this?"

The woman traced the outline of his face with a cool finger while she smiled "I'm here for you Jack does anything else matter?"

Jack gulped, but then asked "How'd ye know me name, luv?"

The woman laughed "Everyone knows the famous Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack smirked again "So it would seem."

Then the woman removed his hat and flung it across the deck and pressed herself against him "Aren't you hot?" she asked. Before Jack could reply she began to slowly take off his great coat. Jack smirked again, he liked were this conversation was going.

"Let's take this inside my cabin now, shall we?" he wrapped and arm around this heavenly woman's waist then had a sudden idea as he led her towards his cabin "Mind if I call ye Heaven, luv?"

"If you wish to." She smiled

Jack opened the door and the walked in "Welcome to me cabin, luv." Jack looked at Heaven as she leaned in and kissed him. Jack felt her hands move up his body and to his face and one hand playing with a dread lock.

Heaven separated and began to remove his vest, "You sure you want to be doing that, luv?"

"I'm positively, absolutely sure. What else would most women do if they were alone on a ship with you?" she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

In a matter of moments Jack's effects were scattered on the floor, as was his shirt, and Heaven's dress. Jack was just about to undo her corset when Heaven asked "What happened here" she gently touched to scars by Jack's heart. 

"I was shot." He answered simply

"By whom?" she asked kissing the scars.

"Beckett." He growled "After I returned a shipment of slaves to Africa, they came after me and I narrowly escaped them, he shot me twice"

"I'm so sorry" she murmured and kissed his lips again, and they fell onto the bed. Petticoats corset and pants were tossed aside. She was amazing, better than any woman ever treated him in Tortuga. Her skin was smooth as a rose petal, and she smelled faintly of roses too. He gazed at her, feeling the heat rise in his body, as he pulled her tight against him, running his hands down her smooth back. Jack started to kiss her neck and she moaned loudly, her hands went and traced his body. Jack let out a slight moan, enjoying her touches. His mouth went up to hers again, he licked her bottom lip and she allowed entance, and his tongue explored her mouth for a moment put then he parted.

"Let's speed things up a little, luv shall we?"

* * *

Jack pulled a blanket over them and she laid on his chest, "What happened to your arm?" she asked tracing the scars up his arms lightly and it tickled slightly. 

"Poison luv, a wench in Tortuga was paid by Beckett to kill me."

"Why is it that everyone is out to get you?" she asked

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he smirked and kissed the top of Heaven's head.

Heaven laughed "Oh thats why." She smiled jokingly.

Jack fell asleep and when he woke up Heaven was no longer with him, but he did here a knock on the door. Jack pulled on some pants and opened the door and his jaw dropped at who he saw "Jack Sparrow reporting for duty, sir!"

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion "What?!"


End file.
